Overwhelming
by from-under-the-stingue-tree
Summary: Sting and Rogue are both beyond exhausted. Fluffy Stingue One-Shot.
**Overwhelming**

The paperwork on Sting's glass desk was piled high.

Rogue lounged in a chair on the other side of the room, a clipboard with some paperwork on his lap. He let out a big sigh, his hand cramping up from so much writing. "Sting."

The blonde looked up from the form he was filling out and looked at his partner with tired eyes. He couldn't suppress the yawn from escaping his lips.

"We should go home."

The White Dragon Slayer shook his head, yawning again. "All of this is due back to the Magic Council by tomorrow afternoon. They said if another round is late, we'll be fined and temporarily suspended from legal guild status."

"Sting." The shadow mage had to admit that he was exhausted. "You need to rest." He stood up slowly and walked over to the blonde. Rogue leaned over and rested his hand on Sting's strong shoulder and gazed at the mage with loving eyes.

Sting turned his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes and relaxed a little bit. Those eyes were absolutely gorgeous – they were Sting's favourite thing about Rogue's appearance, but he loved everything about him – and they were calming and so goddamn distracting. He felt a bit of the tension leave his mind as he melted little by little.

Rogue liked seeing this side of him. He was absolutely exhausted, meaning that he didn't have enough energy to hold back his emotions, so Rogue could always tell what he was thinking. His plan to make Sting calm down was working. He watched and felt him calm down.

Rogue leaned forward a bit, just barely brushing his lips against Sting's. "Come on. Let's go home."

Sting's lips still tingling, he blindly nodded. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never get over the warm tingly feeling he got.

Rogue quickly stacked up the paperwork on Sting's desk, pushing it to the side, and then he led the blue-eyed boy out of the guild office.

After about ten minutes of trekking through the snow in the city, they reached their shared apartment. They had barely made it into the door when Sting collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

Rogue smiled softly as Sting sleepily motioned for him to join him on the sofa. Sting sat up just enough for him to sit down and to get comfortable. He then shifted around until his head was on Rogue's lap and his feet were hanging off the edge of the piece of furniture.

Their eyes locked, and they finally relaxed. Evenings like this were some of Rogue's favourite things. All of their walls came down when they were tired, and they could actually enjoy each other's company.

Rogue mindlessly ran his fingers through Sting's soft hair. Although his hair was usually unruly and spiky, it was surprisingly soft.

Rogue wasn't surprised when his partner's long, slender fingers were dragging along his jawline and up to his cheekbone. He tugged Rogue's hair out of its ponytail and swept his bangs out of his face, revealing both of his eyes. The blue-eyed mage smiled as he traced the scar over the bridge of the dark-haired boy's nose. He shivered a little bit as Sting let his hands fall from his face to his clothed chest.

Sting's eyelids drooped as he stopped his hands and laced them around Rogue's neck. "I love you."

The black-haired boy's eyes sparkled as he replied, "And I love you more." He slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. Rogue slowly deepened the kiss, pulling Sting into a sitting position.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer broke away too soon, earning him a questioning look from the boy next to him. "So much…" His heart pounded in his ears, and he was certain that his entire face was the colour of a tomato. "That I'd like to…" He shifted so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Sting.

Sting's eyes slowly widened, suddenly wide awake. "Rogue…"

Rogue dug in his pocket, pulling out a small box. "Spend the rest of my life with you," he said with a smile. "Sting Eucliffe, will you marry me?"

Sting had small tears in his eyes as Rogue opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a tiny red stone in the middle. Unable to speak due to overwhelming emotions, the blonde smiled as big as he could and nodded.

Rogue slid the silver ring onto his fiancé's finger, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips moved slowly as Rogue shifted back up onto the couch, leaning Sting back until he was pressed onto the back of the sofa.

Sting suddenly gasped, breaking the kiss (and sort of ruining the moment). "I just remembered something…"

Rogue cocked his head to the side as Sting continued. "I don't think I _can_ marry you… I mean, I'm already married to my work, and I think it might have a problem with us, so…" The blonde grinned, chuckling softly.

The black-haired boy raised his eyebrows. "Well then I guess you're a cheater," he grinned and smashed his lips into the blonde's.

…

When he woke the next morning, Rogue released a breath. He was beyond amazed that it had gone so well, considering he had done it completely on a whim – he had planned on proposing in another few weeks after a special, romantic dinner, but he figured that it was more appropriate for it to be after a late evening together at home.

Turning onto his side, the shadow mage studied his fiancé's peaceful features while he slept. His mouth formed the slightest of smiles, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed as if he were thinking about something, and strands of his blonde hair fell onto his face. Rogue carefully pushed a piece away from his face.

Sting started to stir, and Rogue just smiled. When he finally woke, he took one glance at his lover and grinned.

"So that's that."

Rogue nodded. "So that's that. I love you, Sting Eucliffe."

"And I you, Rogue Cheney."

They stayed in bed for most of the morning, both forgetting about all of the work that they had to do and about everything else in the world. All either one cared about was that moment and the overwhelming love they felt for each other.


End file.
